


Snow Angels

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Snow, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto drags Sasuke off to the playground after it snows.





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Christmas gift to my bestest friend, Saku ♥♥♥ I hope she likes it even if the ending's bad ^^;

For the first time in what some villagers have said to be ages, snow fell upon the unusually cold village of Konoha. Many of the children were thankful for the sudden change in weather, and were now out and playing in the powdery substance for the first time.  
  
Among those feisty, energetic kids was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. The energetic blond ran out of the Uchiha estate and made an immediate break for the park that he had often played at by himself when he was a child. His boyfriend followed after, though at a much slower and much calmer pace. The Uchiha was just as mesmerized by the snow as his lover was, but he wasn't one to show such excitement since the massacre.  
  
The last time that it snowed in Konoha, the couple had been merely growing toddlers. Sasuke himself couldn't remember, and he figured that Naruto couldn't either. Though, the dobe had an amazing memory.  
  
  
“Oi, teme! What took you so long?!” Naruto huffed and raced over to grab Sasuke's hand and dragged the brunette across the playground as soon as he set foot off of the staircase leading to the park.  
  
Sasuke stumbled on the first step but kept an even pace with the shorter teen. He let out a soft sigh as he followed Naruto off to the snowed over sand box. An elegant eyebrow rose up questioningly at the pile of fluffy powder.  
  
“What are you—“ Before Sasuke could even finish his sentence, Naruto shoved him into the sandbox, causing the powder beneath him to fly up before falling back down softly. Glaring at the blond, the brunette moved to get himself up before Naruto leaned down, straddling his hips and keeping him from doing so.  
  
“Play with me, Sasuke~ This is supposed to be fun! You don't have to be a grump about everything!” Dark eyes blinked up at the blond before letting out a sigh. Maybe this once he could indulge his lover with that. It wouldn’t hurt his pride too much, especially if no one else was around to witness, right?  
  
“Fine. Just don’t make a big scene out of it.” Though Sasuke was now propped up by his elbows, he had been knocked over again as Naruto tackled him back down, arms wrapped around his neck in a big hug. A light flush colored the brunette’s cheeks as he glanced down at the happy, energetic blond.  
  
When Naruto pulled away, he didn’t move to get off of the older teen. Instead, he leaned forward and took hold of Sasuke’s wrists, earning a glare in retaliation.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“I’ve seen the kids do this… it looks fun!” With one of his usual, goofy-looking grins, Naruto directed Sasuke’s arms up and in an arc from his body, sticking his tongue out in concentration. If he fell on top of his boyfriend, he knew that Sasuke wouldn’t be happy with him.  
  
Curious, Sasuke shifted his head so he could watch Naruto move his arms, wondering exactly what the motion was supposed to mean or represent. As he watched, he wondered if he could be moving his legs in the same movement as well. He vaguely recalled the children he saw do something similar on his way… though, of course, he wasn’t paying any attention to them. Well… there was only one way to find out.  
  
The blond paused and glanced back behind him when he felt the Uchiha move beneath. He stared at the moving legs for a few seconds before shifting his summery blue eyes back to the flushing face of his boyfriend, which had darkened a shade or two.  
  
“A-Am I not supposed to do this too…?”  
  
“Hee hee. You’re actually doing it, Sasuke!” Slowly, the color receded from his face as he allowed himself a smile. The smile faded as Naruto got up to pull him back onto his feet and away from the design on the ground.  
  
“It's missing something,” Naruto carefully leaned down and drew around the matted-down snow while the Uchiha patted the snow off of him. Curious, he turned to see exactly what Naruto was doing and raised an eyebrow again. Was he seeing things, or was Naruto drawing his hair onto the snow?  
  
“What are you doing?” Whatever it was, it nagged at his interest – he just had to know. Standing back up, the younger teen turned and gave the Uchiha a smile this time before stepping away, allowing him to see exactly what was done.  
  
There fixated in the snow was the snow angel that Naruto had helped his boyfriend make, along with the duckbutt-style hair that the Uchiha always wore, as well as an arrow pointing at it with the words “My angel” right above.  
  
Sasuke didn't know what to say, let alone think. There was no way that he could be defined as an angel, what with his previous betrayal of his home village, and not to mention that he had almost _killed_ Naruto before. Yet, here Naruto still thought of him...  
  
“Naruto... Do you really think of me as your angel?” Now the brunette turned to the other teen, gaze questioning. Naruto gave a nervous, goofy grin as he scratched at a cheek, nodding.  
  
With a soft sigh and a smile, the Uchiha walked over and took the blond's chin into his hands, kissing him gently on the lips. It was... nice to know that someone still viewed him as such a thing, even though in reality he was no innocent shinobi. That alone made him feel a bit better about himself.


End file.
